


Barely There

by aphrodite95



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F, f/f drabble, happy pride!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite95/pseuds/aphrodite95
Summary: Kallen and Euphemia take a stroll on the street to cool off. Meeting some nice and not-so-nice people even.





	Barely There

Kallen wanted nothing more than to throw that conniving bigot out from the window. Sadly, her father, Mr. Stadtfeld, would protest to his only daughter for adopting such an abrasive attitude by barring her from leaving her room. She instead took up a modest approach, "Mr. Frances, I hope you don't mind me interfering but your point about Japanese culinary being _too dry_ is a tad bit too harsh don't you think so?"

The young man looked at her with a bewildered expression, brows furrowed and mouth open. He was her father's new business colleague and already Kallen wished this lunch meeting would end already. _If ypu don't like my mother's favourite cuisine then get lost!_ , she screamed in the inside. Her father and her were hosting the gentleman in hopes that the two men can ease down financial tension....whatever that meant? Mr. Stadtfeld cleared his throat, "Well anyways I've kept you for too long. Both of you infact. Kallen dearest, didn't you have a walk arranged with your friend, the Princess? Can't keep royalty waiting now can you?"

_Oh snap!_ Kallen quickly got up, kissed her father on the cheek and stuck her tongue out behind his head towards the sleaze. He still gave her an odd look. 

* * *

 

"We don't need the limo this time. We can just walk?", Euphy offered. She could tell her red head girlfriend was one screw short of a fuse so tried to ease the tension. "Just us. Eliana and her team can flank us some other time too."  She proceeded to hold the other one's wrist lightly.

Kallen smiled at that. _Am i really that mad? Hope it's not a common trait._ "Ok, then we head to the café shop and next to that is the book store. Let's check out the lastest magazine issues you like so much."

_This felt nice, and right. Spending time with Euphemia was more comforting than at home sometimes. Not always though. Dad might be stuck with the worst group of business buddies and social peers, entitled priviledged twats, but at least he kept the family at a safe spot. Her parents split but still compromised much for the kids. Her older brother and mum spending quality productive time back in Japan but the contact was never lost. Still, she loved Dad even if homesickness was unbearable sometimes._

Euphy cleared her throat, "We're here, or do you want to walk further on ahead to the mall?" Kallen blinked. Lost in her thoughts again, third blind date with Euphy spent with her dozing off half the time. "No, I just need coffee, yeah", she managed to blurt out but still received _*another*_ puzzling look from someone today. They stepped into the café and took their seats by the window. It was relatively quiet and not even crowded that much considering it was a Monday afterall.

Having decided what to try out, Kallen went to the counter to place their orders. A nice petite and plump lady beamed at her, "What will you have honey?". Kallen smiled back and ordered two lattes with cinnamon rolls. Taking her seat back to Euphy, she immediately asked, "Do I look particularly fiesty today?" The pink haired girl blinked in surprised, "Well love, I'm sure Milly would answer that with a witty retort but I have to be blunt here, you're fidgeting and dozing off more than you normally do. Everything ok with your dad?", her worried expression was genuine.

"Yeah, just something weird happened at lunch with Mr. Frances. Nothing much."

"Let me guess, another asshole in the company? Why is your dad surrounded with such goons but he's all normal?"

_What Kallen left out was that she was also missing her mother again._ Their order arrived and Kallen went to slirping her drink down and just munching one bite off her roll. Euphy raised one eyebrow at that.

* * *

 

They went out, paying a heavy tip to the sweet lady at the counter, Ms. Amy, and scurried towards the bookstore. It was just 30 minutes left till closing time. Her older sister also booked the evening for them to welcome their cousins coming back from France. However, all that wait just a little bit more. Her main priority was putting a smile to Kallen's face first.

"Lime's new issue is out!", she squealed and steered Kallen towards the stall set up outside the shop window. She grabbed one and started flipping through the pages eagerly, fashion always garnered her enthuasiasm. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kallen shake her head in defeat and wrap her arm around her shoulder, "Let's check this in already. Splurge over this after we buy it." She put her face close to her cheek, but then pulled back and took them both in.

A man with thick glasses on greeted them. He had a firm voice but looked cautiously at Kallen. Must've been her hard, bored expression or her athletic gear she normally wears as casual, but he suddenly ducked back towards the shelves. Both girls rolled their eyes at that, _Men!_

Kallen headed towards the adult shelf and took a novel, winking at Euphy as she held up the front cover towards her; The Bride of Horror. "Isn't that actually a lesbian erotica set in the 1800s?", Euphy came closer. Her girlfriend shrugged and started searching for another one.

Noticing her squirming with the crude titles of certain novels (all intended for male-consumption it seemed), Euphy snaked her arms around Kallen's waist from behind and laid her head down on the broad shoulder. Good thing the geek was nowehere in their sight to retort on indecent behaviour.

PDA was both their weakness. "Kiss me will you?", Kallen breathed out a little unsteady. Euphy hesitated but tilted her head up just a bit and landed a peck on her cheek.

Kallen pulled out of the embrace and faced her with a bleak expression. "You think I should take a trip back to Tokyo and visit my mum right? It's...it has been ages hasn't it?" Euphy saw her shudder as she breathed out, a close-call to tearing up. "Yeah, of course you should pay her a visit!"

Kallen's hopeful eyes looked up, "And will you come with me? Please, Your Highness?". They both softly giggled to that annoying moniker. 

In response, Euphemia kissed her on the mouth with such a force to send them both huddling back until her girl's back hit the shelf. Kallen grunted but deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around her tight. _Sweet Bliss_ , was all Euphy thought before her senses faded that they didn't the bookkeeper turn around their aisle and gasp loudly. He must've dropped a book or a whole pile, the sounds were all muffled with all the blood rushing in her ears from the kiss alone. "EHEM!" He cleared his throat loudly, "Closing time is 10 minutes ladies."

They both held up their thumbs in acknowledgment without even breaking apart. A _hmph_ and then footsteps moving away briskly. They both smiled and continued their passionate onslaught.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a blast of course because i miss my girls so much! My OTP for you all here in June ♡  
> *I should add that this is an AU prompt where Euphy and Kallen knew each other back in the homeland.


End file.
